The Dark Wizard
by dcoon
Summary: Harry was tired of being pushed around. He will play their game act, like their little slave boy, but now he's planning his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second fanfic that I wrote myself so please don't judge it too harsh. This starts when Harry is eight years old.**

* * *

I had been abused by my so called relatives for as long as I can remember. All I heard when I was _there_ was Freak do this, Freak do that, Freak did it, and Be happy wwe took your miserable ass in and didn't just through you out on the streets. But now I was done. I was done trying to be the good guy. Why should I try to be something when it causes me pain? But now I was going to be the one causing them pain. I started planning to get my revenge while I pretended I was still there slave, I was outside in the garden when I heard a voice coming from the ground. It was a snake.

§Will you stop that you stupid human?§ The snake said.

§Stupid human?§ I asked it angrily. §I'll show you you stupid snake.§ I continued as I picked up a big stick.

§You can understand me?§

§Yes, you filthy snake.§ I spat at it.

§I'm sorry. I had not realized you were a speaker.§

I stopped and looked at it, §A what?§

§A speaker. A magical human that is able to speak to snakes.§

§Really, magic. If you can show me how to use magic I will spare your life.§

§Of course, master.§

§Master?§

§A speaker can control snakes and when we are given a direct order we must obey it.§

I smiled at it, §What other things can I do as a speaker?§

§You can extend a snakes life beyond its natural limits, master.§

§Please call me Harry.§ I told it. §I think this will be a good thing for both of us.§

§I do as well Harry.§

* * *

 **AN: That's my first chapter. I know it's not very long, but I'll try to make my chapters longer as go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm just making this up as I go along, so if you have any suggestions let me know.**

Last time

§Please call me Harry.§ I told it. §I think this will be a good thing for both of us.§

§I do as well Harry.§

Now

§So snake what is your name?§

§My name is Loki.§

§Ok Loki now what can you teach me about magic?§

§I can teach you how I saw the wizards that dropped you off at this house used spells to keep other humans away while they were here.§

§Ok anything else?§

§I can go find other snakes that would serve you that might know more about magic then me.§

§Good. Then please proceed in teaching me how to use magic to keep other humans away.§

§Yes Harry.§

§Ok. Now what do I do first?§

§The magicals that left you here had sticks, but you don't have one.§

§I don't need a silly stick to do magic.§

§One of them waved their wands and said repello muggletum.§

§I will try it on my room.§ I said as I picked up Loki and went inside then headed toward my room or the closet under the stairs, quickly checked to see if anyone was nearby, then I waved my hand and said the incantation. §Repello muggletum?§ I couldn't tell if it worked or not though. §Did it work Loki.§

§I can't tell, but the muggles you stay with will be able to.§

§Ok, we'll wait until tonight to see if it works.§

§Ok Harry.§

We went back out to the garden where I spent the next hour listening to Loki describe what the people who dropped me off looked like and what happened when they dropped me off when I heard the old Harpy screeched for me to come and make dinner.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," I replied. §Stay here. If the spell worked you can move into the room with me tomorrow.§ I told Loki.

§Ok. See you tomorrow Harry.§ Loki replied then slithered back to his hole.

"Hurry up Freak," my aunt screeched again.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," I told her while trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I don't care You'll have to explain it to Vernon when he comes home and his food isn't on the table."

"Sorry, I'll start making dinner right now."

"You better make it quickly Freak, Vernon will be here in half an hour."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," I responded trying to keep myself from hurting her. 'That crazy woman always trying to tell me what to do. I can use magic that makes me better than filth like her. Just you wait when I finally manage to find a way to provide money for myself I'll kill you and your family.'

"Hurry up Boy," she commanded me.

"Sorry, I'm going."

After I made dinner and did the dishes I heard Petunia tell everyone to go to bed, so I finished the dishes and went to my room. I guess I'll see if it works in the morning.

 **AN: And that's chapter 2. Any suggestions would be nice and thank you to Luscious Mane for help with naming Loki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow longest chapter I've written yet, this doubles my word count for this story. Anyway please leave a review when you read the story I have quite a few views but only two reviews. Also I plan on doing weekly updates.**

 **Thank you Luscious Mane for your reviews and I will keep Loki as Harry's pet/companion whether Loki will be the only pet/companion that Harry has I don't know yet I think I'll look and see what the reviews say when Harry eventually goes to Diagon Alley.**

* * *

Last Time

After I made dinner and did the dishes I heard Petunia tell everyone to go to bed, so I finished the dishes and went to my room. I guess I'll see if it works in the morning.

* * *

Now

I woke up it was a week after I used the spell on my room to keep my so called relatives away the spell had worked on my first try. I had went and allowed Loki to come into my room and sleep there for a few days. I commanded Loki to go find some snakes that knew more about magic than it. Loki still hadn't come back back yet, but I wasn't concerned yet. Loki had only been gone three days. I was wondering through town looking for a place that was big, sturdy, and empty, so I could have a place that I could live in peace when I learned enough magic to keep other humans away. This was my second day looking, but I think I finally found one. It was an old and now unused school. It was big, empty, and had lots of rooms. 'Lots of space to practice and maybe space to train other people who could use magic to work for me,' I thought with a smirk on my face.

As I was exploring the abandoned school I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around to see a big snake. §Hello, snake.§

The big snake backed up quickly and replied, §A speaker? You are the first speaker I have seen since my master lost his body.§

§Who was your master?§

§A great and powerful man that many feared.§

§Why did people fear him.§

§He fought for what he believed in regardless of whether it was legal or not.§

§Was your master a wizard?§

§Yes.§

§Can you teach me magic?§

§Yes speaker.§

§Ok then what first.

§I shall teach you one of my masters favorite spells. It is called the Killing curse. First you must be able to bring yourself to believe that the person or animal you are trying to use this spell on is beneath you and you want them dead. Then point your wand at them and say Avada Kedavra.§

§Is that all I need to do for that spell?§

§Yes.§

§What does it do?§

§It will instantly kill your target.§

§Are there any other spells you can teach me?§

§I will teach you two others and that is it.§

§Ok. What is the next spell?§

§The spell is called the Imperius Curse it will allow you to control someone completely for a while. For this spell point your wand at your target and say imperio while trying to force your will on them.§

§Ok. And the last one is?§

§That one is called the Cruciatus curse it will cause the target to feel extreme pain, but it won't kill them. You point your wand at your target and say crucio while wanting to see them in pain.§

§Why did you teach me only those three?§

§Because the wizards and witches made a rule that says no one is allowed to cast those spells, so you are a mudblood.§

§A mudblood?§

§A person who has no magical heritage.§

§Why are you here?§

§I was sent here to kill my masters enemy.§

§Who is your masters enemy?§

§Harry Potter.§

I froze, 'this huge snake was here to kill me? Wait I could use this to my advantage,' I thought. §I know where he is. I can take you to him if you show me one more spell.§

§I accept your deal. What spell do you want me to teach you?§

§Are there any spells that let someone influence someone permanently like a slower more permanent Imperius curse.§

§Yes there is it is called the confundus charm and if it is used correctly no one can tell that it was placed on them.§

§Teach me that one then.§

§Ok. If you hold up your end of the deal, so will I. First you point your wand at your target, then you say confundo, then you tell them what you want them to do and they will slowly change to act exactly how you told them to act like.§

§Thank you, and now for my part of the deal.§ I held up my hand and said, "Avada kedavra." The snake was confused by the sudden attack and wasn't able to get out of the way.

"I am Harry Potter you stupid snake. You shouldn't have trusted me so quickly." I said as I walked up to the now dead snake and waved my hand and said repello muggletum. I would check to see if it had any useful like skin, fangs, or anything else later. Now I was going to go home and test the spells the snake taught me to see if they worked.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 3 is now done and Harry learned a few new spells. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. Harry doesn't have a house yet or any group that he hangs out with in Hogwarts. Let me know what house and group you think Harry should have.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm planning so far for Harry to have at least one supporter from each house at Hogwarts. If you have any suggestions leave a review or PM me.**

 **To answer your reviews first:**

 **Luscious Mane -** **I don't know yet, I'm leaving friends and house up to reviews or PMs.**

 **Outofthisworldgal -** **Yes, Harry did just kill Nagini. And Nagini was only that trusting because Nagini thought a kid wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her.**

* * *

Last Time

§Thank you, and now for my part of the deal.§ I held up my hand and said, "Avada kedavra." The snake was confused by the sudden attack and wasn't able to get out of the way.

"I am Harry James Potter you stupid snake. You shouldn't have trusted me so quickly." I said as I walked up to the now dead snake and waved my hand and said repello muggletum. I would check to see if it had any useful like skin, fangs, or anything else later. Now I was going to go home and test the spells the snake taught me to see if they worked.

Now

I had just gotten home from killing that snake and just about to test out a spell I was taught. I walked into Dudley's room, quietly walked up to Dudley, pointed my hand at him, then said confundo. He instantly slouched, "You will leave me alone from now on and tell other people to do the same." I told him, then ended the spell and walked away.

I headed into the kitchen to see Petunia I walked behind her and was about to cast the spell when she turned around saw me and told me to start making dinner for for them. I quickly stopped the spell and said that I would do them. 'Actually I think I'll leave you alone and have your husband and your son slowly change and leave me alone. Then when you think you are going crazy I'll use the spell on you to make you into my pet and use you to test out my spells and you'll love every second of it,' I thought darkly. I would have to use the confundo spell on Dudley again so he will do all the chores instead of me. I continued my train of thought until I heard the door open.

"Are the chores done yet freak?" My uncle said as he marched into the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle, but there is something weird outside can you look at it for me."

"Fine Freak, but my dinner had better be on the table when I'm back."

"Yes Uncle." I said with a dark smile on my face. I followed him outside and walked behind him quietly, pointed my hand at him and said confundo. He, just like Dudley, slouched. I then told him he was to treat me like his son and that whenever I said obey me Vernon or obey me all he would do whatever I told him to do, then I ended my spell and walked inside. I grabbed the food I had made and put it on the table, then I walked up the stairs and used the confundo spell on Dudley and told him that he liked to do chores and loved to beg me to let him to do chores. I also told him that when I said obey me Dudley or obey me all he would listen and do whatever I told him to do. I then ended the spell and walked out to the garden.

That was probably the only job I liked because it helped me clear my head. I worked in the garden for a while to help me think about what I was going to do next. I could probably command my uncle to buy that old school I found earlier and renovate it so I had lots of space there for me, my soon to be slave relatives, and maybe even some magical slaves in the future.

§Harry I've returned.§ A voice said.

I looked around and saw Loki. §Loki how was your search?§

§I have found three other snakes that will help you. There names are Savirien, Viper, and Volsung.§

§Nice to meet you. My name's Harry. Can you help me with magic?§

§Yes, Master Harry.§ All three of them replied.

"Are you done making the food yet boy?"

"No Uncle I had to show you the weird thing outside." §Loki I want you to go to the abandoned school and search the dead snake there for anything useful.§

§Yes Harry I leave to go there now.§

"Boy!"

"Sorry Uncle I'm coming." I said as I ran inside to continue making dinner.

* * *

 **AN: That's another chapter done. If you have any questions or suggestions leave a review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter done. Please let me know what you think about it.**

 **Quick question. Does anyone else think that the** _ **Wizarding**_ **World sounds sexist because the males are called wizards and the females are called witches?**

 **I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Now to answer those reviews**

 **Millie072**

 **Harry has not thought of that yet he will eventually get a shock that makes him slow down, but he currently thinks he is unstoppable.**

 **Luscious Mane**

 **Eventually, but right now knowledge of the Wizarding World is very limited.**

 **delia cerrano**

 **Thank you for giving this story a chance I hope you enjoy.**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Thank you for catching my mistake I went back and fixed it.**

* * *

Last Time

"No Uncle I had to show you the weird thing outside." §Loki I want you to go to the abandoned school and search the dead snake there for anything useful.§

§Yes Harry I leave to go there now.§

"Boy!"

"Sorry Uncle I'm coming." I said as I ran inside to continue making dinner.

Now

'I hate it when those stupid relatives force me do their chores,' I thought as I laid down in the room under the stairs I was forced to sleep in. It was early morning, but I hadn't yet left my room. My room thanks to that spell was the only place that no one could bother me. I stretched and then left my "room" because it was boring to be stuck in one place all the time.

"Freak, go make breakfast!" my so called aunt commanded me.

"Why do you call me freak?"

"Because you're a freak."

I waved my hand and said the incantation for the imperious curse. "Imperio." She immediately relaxed. "Why do you call me freak?"

"Because you can use magic."

"And why does that make me a freak?"

"Because you can do weird things."

"Why don't you like magic?"

"Because I can't use it."

"So you are jealous of me?"

"Yes, I was also jealous of my sister."

"Why were you jealous of my mother?"

"Our parents used to treat us both the same, but then she got a letter delivered by an owl from a place called Hogwarts. Our parents were so proud of her, but they still payed attention to us. But when she came home from school they started only caring and paying attention to her."

"Tell me, what was my mother like when she was a child."

"She was usually alone and didn't have any friends until she met a weird boy named Severus Snape who also could use magic. That was her first friend and also only friend until she came back from Hogwarts. When she came back everyone wanted to hang out with her, but no one cared about me anymore."

"So you don't like magic because your sister could use it, and because of that had lots of friends and made you feel lonely?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You will not remember this conversation." I then released my hold on her and went to go make breakfast for them. 'This is going to be a long day,' I thought getting rather annoyed.

After I had made breakfast I went outside to ask Loki if he found anything or knew anything about the snake I had killed yesterday §Viper, Savirien, Volsung has Loki returned?§

§Not yet Harry.§ Viper responded.

§Are one of you the boss of the others.§

§I am Harry.§ Viper answered as he slithered forward.

§Ok what spells can you teach me.§

§I can teach you the lumos spell and it's counter nox it will make the tip of your wand glow.§

§I don't have a wand.§

§Then your first finger should glow instead.§

§Ok then what first?§

§Raise your hand and push your magic into your fingers while focusing on making light. Once you think your ready say lumos.§

I followed Vipers instruction and then said lumos.

…

§Why didn't it work?!§ I growled.

§It doesn't always work on the first try.§

§I have always got a spell right on the first try though.§

§I don't know. I think you're doing it right.§

§What if I use a stick? You said that most wizards use wands.§

§It might be easier, but if you can already use controlled magic you are more powerful than most wizards your age, or you are just are special.

§I'm obviously more powerful than most other people.§

§Don't get ahead of yourself. You may be more powerful than most people your age, but there are other people more powerful than you.§

§Like who?§

§The two most powerful humans I remember is a man named Albus and a man named Voldemort.§

§What do they do?§

§Albus is the leader of people who protect muggles and left you here. Voldemort is the leader of people who kill muggles and from what I've heard tried to kill you.§

§So I can't trust either of them.§

§That's your choice.§

§Ok then I'm going to keep practicing. Let me know when Loki gets back.§

§Yes Harry.

I walked to the park to look for a stick so I could try the spell again.

"Hey, look it's the freak."

I quickly turned around and saw Dudley.

"Ooh is it Harry hunting time Big D?" Piers asked Dudley.

"Yeah! Lets get him!"

"Dang it!" I said as I ran toward the park.

"Get him!" Dennis yelled as they started to chase after me.

As I ran I saw a weird person in a cloak watching me. What if I get them separated and kill one of them? I started to try to shake them, but Piers and Gordon wouldn't stop. 'I guess I can kill them both instead of just one.' I ran to the abandoned school and walked inside. I could hear them catching up to me. Once I was a little way in I stopped and turned around to face them. They were grinning thinking about what they were going to do to me.

"We've got you Freak. What are we going to do first Dennis?"

"Avada kedavra!"

"What was that supposed to do Freak?"

I just laughed, "Look at your friend Dennis."

Dennis turned his attention to Piers then screamed. "What did you do to him Freak?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." I said with a smirk. "Avada Kedavra!"

I smirked when he dropped to the ground dead next to Piers. "Time to go home." §Loki are you still here.§ When no one answered me I walked out of the school and headed home.

* * *

 **AN: Is Lily dark? Let me know what you think. Harry saw a stranger in a cloak. Who is it? I haven't decided it yet let me know if you have suggestions. Harry killed two people? Yes he was running on adrenaline, so there might be some problems in the next chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm changing the rating to M for violence/torture in this chapter.**

 **I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine.**

 **Time to answer your reviews now**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Harry has more negative emotions which helps you do dark spells, I don't want Harry to be a spoiled kid who got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it, and yes it was someone who serves/served Voldemort you'll find out here in this chapter.**

 **Luscious Mane**

 **You'll find out who it was in this chapter, Lily right now is going to be dark but it depends on the reviews, and they would have but Harry left before their parents were worried about them.**

* * *

Last Time

I just laughed, "Look at your friend Dennis."

Dennis turned his attention to Piers then screamed. "What did you do to him Freak?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." I said with a smirk. "Avada Kedavra!"

I smirked when he dropped to the ground dead next to Piers. "Time to go home." §Loki are you still here.§ When no one answered me I walked out of the school and headed home.

Now

"Lumos." I had just returned home from killing Dennis and Piers and decided to try the lumos spell again. My finger glowed. §I told you I didn't need a stick Viper.§

§I didn't say you couldn't I said that it would be easier, you suggested that you could use a stick.§

§Details, details. Anyway how do I do the counterspell?§

§Say nox and focus on putting out the light.§

"Nox." I said as I focused on putting out the light. The spell worked. §Thank god. If that wouldn't have worked I would have been caught and that would be bad.§

§If you say so Harry.§

§If I had to join either Albus or Voldemort which one should I join Loki?§ I asked my friend who was with Volsung and Savirien behind us watching me train.

§I would say Voldemort because you have too much anger and a desire to kill people that try to hurt you or your allies. Albus refuses to kill or let other people that work for him to kill.§

§So if the time comes I should join Voldemort?§

§It is your choice Harry.§

§I would join Voldemort if I didn't have to swear on my magic or life that I wouldn't betray him.§

§So you were listening when I told you about dangers in the magical world other than spells.§

§Of course I was.§

"Freak get in here! I got fired today because of you!" My _uncle_ demanded.

"How did I get you fired from your job if I've been here all day?" I asked him as I walked towards him.

"You freak stop trying to get out of your punishment! Go and get ready for me to punish you!"

"Why?"

"Freak! Get ready now!"

I tried to stop myself from obeying, but I couldn't I walked to where I'm usually punished, the kitchen.

"Are you ready freak?! Well I am!" He said as he walked up to the oven and turned it up as high as it could go.

I started to panic as I tried to move but I couldn't because I was frozen with fear as memories from my past punishments went through my mind. I saw myself being thrown around by Vernon and Dudley, then tossed into my _room_ only to be starved for a week. I saw myself getting whipped by my _uncle_ with his belt, remembering my back being ripped open by it. I saw so many memories it was making my head hurt.

"Are you ready Freak?!" I quickly shook my head no. "Too bad, because I am!"

"Now put your hands in the oven!" He yelled as he opened the oven. "I can't forget this!" He ripped my shirt off, crumbled it into a ball, told me to open my mouth, and stuffed my shirt in my mouth. "Ok Freak now you can put your hands in there." I tried backing away, but he stopped me and forced my hands into the oven.

"Aaaaauuuggghhh." I yelled into my shirt as he shut the oven with my hands inside then walked away.

About five minutes later he came back, looked at me, and was about to start making fun of me when the front door exploded inward and a weird lady in a cloak walked in.

"Hello," she said in a creepy voice, "You stupid muggle. You thought it would be a good idea to torture a young wizard. Well then I'm going to torture you now." She said with an insane laugh then waved her wand and I freed from the oven. The skin on my hands were black and charred. The witch noticed and waved her wand again and they looked normal.

'She's a witch! What's she doing here?' The witch started saying strange words and waving her wand at my _uncle_. 'I can't let her have all the fun,' I thought. "Crucio!" I yelled out as I waved my hand at my _uncle_.

The witch let out another insane laugh out when she saw what I was doing. "Good idea kid," she said as she crucio used a crucio spell on my _uncle_ as well.

When we both stopped our spells I looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bellatrix, my little dark wizard. What's your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? How did you learn that spell?"

"I met a snake named Nagini and she taught it to me."

"Nagini taught you those spells. Where is she now"

"At the old school about half a mile away. Did you know Nagini?"

"Yes we served under the same master."

"You did. She told me that she was sent to kill me."

"She was? Well change of plans my little dark wizard. I'm gonna keep you."

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to keep you, and raise you to be a dark wizard. Maybe you'll even earn the title of dark lord, though if you do, remember I helped you out a lot. Ok my little dark wizard"

"What?! Don't I have a say in this?!"

"Nope. I'm not going to let you go to muggle Azkaban or wizarding Azkaban for killing those muggles."

"What's Azkaban?"

"A prison."

"Ok then I agree. Can we go now?"

"No, first what should we do about your other relatives?"

"Is there a spell that can make someone do what I want to do permanently?"

"No, but we can just confund them and wait until they will do what you want."

"Ok. Can I keep my aunt as a pet?"

"It depends. What are you going to do with her if I let you keep her as a pet?"

"I'm going to make her beg me to try magic on her and torture her."

"Only if I can play with her too."

"Ok. Thank you Bellatrix."

"You're welcome Harry. Now grab your aunt, I'll kill your cousin, and then we can go." She said with another insane laugh.

"Ok Bellatrix."

* * *

 **AN: Bellatrix was** _ **NOT**_ **sent to Azkaban she managed to escape before the aurors arrived, but Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bartemius Jr. were caught and sent to Azkaban. If you have any questions let me know through PM or Review. I'm going to try to have Bellatrix be a demented mother figure. I'm probably going to change Harry's name if you have any suggestions please let me know. I would prefer ones that aren't Harrison, Hadrian, or any of the other names people use in most stories where Harry changes his name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Some of Harry's friends leave in this chapter and Harry moves to the magical world. Also I put a new story up It's a Percy Jackson one, so check it out if you like Percy Jackson.**

 **Time to answer your reviews**

 **Luscious Mane**

 **Thank you for your suggestions, but I came up with my own based off of Outofthisworldgal's review.**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **Thank you I hoped you (everyone) loved it. I did pick out the name based on a constellation not a star.**

* * *

Last time

"You're welcome Harry. Now grab your aunt, I'll kill your cousin, and then we can go." She said with another insane laugh.

"Ok Bellatrix."

Now

I found my aunt in the bathroom tidying herself up. "Hi aunt Petunia." I said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Freak!"

"My new friend Bellatrix and I tortured Vernon and then she killed him."

"You killed Vernon? I don't believe you Freak! Where's Vernon at?!"

"His body is downstairs."

"You're lying!"

"Go see for yourself." I replied calmly. She ran out of the bathroom only to see her husband's dead body laying on the floor and started panicking. "W-what d-did you do F-freak?! You k-k-killed Vernon!"

"No. I tortured him with Bellatrix. He's the one who had a heart attack that killed him."

"Y-y-you tortured him?! You tortured your uncle!"

"Yes."

"Why w-w-we to-took you in. W-why d-did you d-do-"

"Harry, I told you to grab your new slave not break her mind." Bellatrix complained. "At least wait until we get to your new home. Also will you let me help you break her? Pleeease."

"Sure Bellatrix. Do you have a nickname or something I can call you? Bellatrix is too long of a name for me to say every time."

"You can call me mom."

Maybe later. How about a nickname instead for now."

"Hmm. Well Cissy always calls me Bella, so I guess you can too."

"Ok Bella. Now where are we going?"

"Well I live with my sister Cissy at Malfoy Manor."

"So is that where we are going?"

"Yes. At least for a little while. She has a son that's around eight years old. How old are you?"

"I'm around eight years old too! Maybe we can be friends!"

"Yeah, maybe. Her husband was killed in the last war by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. Narcissa then killed Fenrir for killing her husband. Both of them had fought for Lord Voldemort in the war too."

"Why did Fenrir kill Narcissa's husband then?"

"No one knows although Lucius was pushing for rules against werewolves in the wizengamot."

"The what?"

"The group of people who vote for rules. I think I'll let Narcissa explain it to you instead. She has a seat in the court she inherited from her late husband."

"So when are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready my little dark wizard."

"I'm ready when you are Bella."

"Ok then, grab my hand Harry."

I grabbed her hand and prepared to leave, but "Wait I forgot about Loki!" I exclaimed and quickly let go of her hand and ran to the garden. §Loki! Viper! Volsung! Savirien! Come here.§

§Yes Harry.§ Loki said. §What did you need?§

§I am leaving with a witch named Bellatrix do you want to come with me?§

§Of course I will Harry.§ Loki immediately replied.

The other three shook their heads and Viper answered for them, §I am sorry Harry, but we would rather not go back to the wizarding world.§

§It's fine I hope you have a good life and to see you again, but I think I will most likely remain in the wizarding world from now on. Thank you for your help.§

§You're welcome Harry, and we hope to see you again too, but until then goodbye.§ Viper replied and then he left.

§Thank you and goodbye Harry.§ Volsung said his farewells and then he too left.

§I would like to thank you as well Harry. I hope we meet again.§ Savirien said as he left.

§Ok then, ready to go Loki?§ I asked my companion.

§Whenever you're ready Harry.§ He replied.

§Let's go see Bella and leave.§ I said as I picked him up and put him around my shoulders.

§I'll follow you wherever you go Harry.§

§Thank you Loki.§

"Harry, hurry up! I don't want to be here when the muggle aurors arrive!"

"I'm here Bella, so when are we going?"

"Right now. Grab your slave and hold my hand so we can leave."

"Ok." I waited a second. "How are we goin-" I suddenly felt like I was being squeezed into nd then sucked up a straw. "-g to get there?"

"We apparated."

"What?"

"Apparated. It's being instantly transported to somewhere else."

"Oh, so it's like teleporting."

"What?"

"Same thing, except it uses technology instead of magic. It's also not real."

"That's stupid why would they name something if it doesn't really exist?"

"I have no idea."

"Bella?" A young woman said after she appeared out of nowhere with a loud crack. "Who is this?"

"This is my little dark wizard." Bella responded with a crazy smile on her face.

"I meant, what is his name." The unknown woman said with an eye roll.

"Oh. His name is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" The unknown woman said with a gasp.

"Yep." Bella answered.

"You kidnapped him?"

"No Cissy, I didn't kidnap him. Although we did kidnap his muggle aunt."

"You kidnapped his aunt?! Why did you-"

I stopped listening to her and started looking around. We were standing outside a big house, I could see some sideways loops in the distance. I could see a small figure in the distance running towards us. "Excuse me, but who is that?"

"I told him to stay in the house." Cissy said with an annoyed sigh.

"Harry that's the kid I was telling you about. The one who was about your age and my nephew."

"Bella what's his name you never told me." I questioned Bella.

"His name is Draco." Bella replied with another crazy laugh.

"Can I go meet him?"

"Sure Harry, have fun." Bella replied.

"No stay here I still want to talk with you." Cissy demanded.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I said as I ran to go meet Draco."

Pov Change Bellatrix

"Why did you tell him run off Bella?"

"I wanted your opinion on something Cissy."

"What is it?"

"I want to adopt him can you help me?"

* * *

 **AN: I know I left it as a cliffhanger, but this is a question I wanted to give you readers a chance to vote in. Either way I am planning on changing his name so he will probably still be 'adopted' but in name only. My question is should Bellatrix magically adopt Harry? Also I did remove Viper, Volsung, and Savirien but I thought it would be for the best, Harry is only going to keep one snake, so I picked Loki. If you have any questions/suggestions let me know in a review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The readers have spoken! Harry Potter will be adopted by Bellatrix!**

 **Time to answer your reviews**

 **Luscious Mane**

 **Thank you and let me know if you have any ideas for the adoption.**

 **Outofthisworldgal**

 **I never liked Lucius either and let me know if you have any ideas for Harrys adoption.**

 **MSala**

 **I plan on it let me know if you have any specific ideas for a name or magic spells.**

* * *

Last time

"I wanted your opinion on something Cissy."

"What is it?"

"I want to adopt him can you help me?"

Now

"You want to adopt him?"

"Yes."

"You want to adopt Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Bella that will put us in danger again, so I'll ask you again. Are. You. Sure."

"Yes now will you fucking help me Cissy?!"

"Fine Bella. I hope you don't regret this."

"I won't"

"Ok. I think there is a book in our library that has rituals for blood adoption.

"Ok then, can we look at it now."

"Fine Bella. Lets go look in the Malfoy library for that book."

"Yay! Thanks Cissy." I said before running toward the house.

"Bella, stop! No running!" I heard my sister shouting behind me.

"Catch me if you can Cissy!" I shouted then ran faster.

POV Change Harry

"Hi. My name's Harry." I told Draco when I finally met him face to face.

"Umm. My name's Draco." The other boy responded.

"I know. Bella told me."

"Bella? Do you mean my aunt Bellatrix?"

"Yep! She told me I could call her Bella though."

"What?! She doesn't let me call her Bella." Draco whined

"I guess I'm just special." I responded smugly.

"Why are you here?"

"Bella took me from my aunt and uncle."

"Why?"

"Because they were bad people who hurt me."

"What did Bella do to them?"

"Bella and I both cursed my uncle, Bella killed my cousin, and we're keeping my aunt as a pet."

"You're keeping your aunt as a pet?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because she treated me like a pet, so I'm going to treat her the same way."

"Hey you wanna go flying?"

"You can fly?!" I asked him in shock.

"On a broom." Draco responded while laughing at my reaction.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Are your parents muggles?"

"I don't know? Does it matter?"

"Not to me, but some people hate muggles and muggleborns."

"Why?"

"I have no idea?"

"Why don't you hate muggles and muggleborns?"

"My mother taught me to respect the strong no matter who they are or where they come from."

"Wow. Your mother must be powerful."

"Not really she just doesn't want me to end up like my father."

§Harry, can I come out now?§

§Sure Loki.§ I said then picked him up from where he was still resting and put him on the ground.

"AAAHHHH!" Draco screamed. "Where did that come from?!"

"Huh. Oh. Loki was wrapped around my shoulders."

"Why did you have a snake wrapped around your shoulders?"

"Because I can, and his name is Loki."

"Why did you name him that?"

"I didn't he told me that was his name."

"How did the snake tell you its name?"

"I don't know the same way I talk to you."

"Prove it. Tell it to slither over to me."

§Does he know I can understand him?§ Loki asked.

§I have no idea Loki.§ I responded.

"You're a Parseltongue?!" A shocked Draco asked.

"I don't know? Loki told me I was a speaker."

"Do Bellatrix and my mom know?"

"I didn't tell either of them."

"Let's go then! They need to know!"

"Why do they need to know?"

"Because it's a rare gift that most people think is an ability of a dark wizard."

"I am going to be a dark wizard though."

"Fine, but we still have to tell my mom and Bellatrix."

"Ok then, lets go!"

"Ok."

"Catch me if you can Cissy!" I heard someone shout. 'Is that Bella?' I turned toward where the voice came from and we saw Cissy chasing after a laughing Bella.

"Bella stop running!" Cissy demanded.

"Lets go too!" I told Draco then grabbed his hand and pulled him along as I chased after them.

"We can't it's not right!" Draco said as he tried to pull me back.

"What do you mean it's not right?"

"It's a frowned on to act like that."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but the both the light side and dark side, even the government want everyone and everything to follow their rules and no one likes giving people a chance to out smart them."

"But what about having fun?"

"They don't like it. They have even made the schools cut out classes that let us have creativity."

"They did? I would've conquer this world just to get my way, but you can't even have fun?! Now they are going to get it!"

"You can't beat them."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, I um, because I said so."

"Yeah, but why shouldn't I do it?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Whenever my mom says that she always gets her way!"

"Does she only say that to you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Whatever lets go catch up with Bella and Cissy now."

"Ok."

"Catch me if you can." I told him then ran off toward where Bella and Cissa were heading.

"Hey wait!"

POV Change Bellatrix

"So Cissy, do you have any idea where the book is?"

"No now be quiet so I can look."

"But this is so boring Cissa isn't there a quicker way to find it?"

"No, now either shut up or help me look."

"Fine." I told her and picked up a book to see what it was about. After about half an hour I heard Harry shouting for me and Cissy.

"Bella Cissy where are you?"

I walked over to the door, opened it and hollered, "We're in the library!" I then heard someone running toward us and saw Harry coming from around the corner around the hall.

"There you are Bella. I've been looking for you." Harry said sounding annoyed.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you really wanted to be my new mom."

"Of course I was Harry. Do you want me to be your mom?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think, and please if any of you have any ideas about how to do an adoption let me know because I have no idea about what I'm going to do for it. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry but I'm going to put this on Hiatus for a while until I figure out how I'm going to do the adoption.


End file.
